Because of You
by Jessi Brooks-Cena54
Summary: Isabella is dating Edge. What happens when he dumps her for the WWE? Will she prove that she's good enough for him and the business? Will she find someone new? Leaglly Blonde spin off. EdgexOCxJeffHardy
1. WHAT?

**This is my new story…I was listening to songs from Legally Blonde the Musical and I decided to give a WWE spin to it. My Best Friends Baby will be updated soon…if I can think of something. WWE owns all people that you know. I only own Isabella and others you don't know. It's in Isabella's point of view unless it says other wise. Enjoy! And Isabella's friends call her Bella for short.**

This is it. He's going to ask me. My girls and I have been waiting all day. Of course I looked gorgeous. I had a dark sexy red dress with heels on and my blonde hair was curled to perfection. My green eyes sparkled with love as I looked at him. Adam Copeland (Edge). He was a god that walked among us normal people, I was proud to say that I am his goddess.

"Bella?" Adam asked me.

"Yes, hunnie?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while and…" he began. He looked a bit nervous.

"And…" I said getting excited begging him to continue.

"And… I think we should break up." He said looking me dead in the eye.

"WHAT?! WHY?" I yelled causing people to stare.

"Bella…be quiet. People are beginning to stare." He said ducking his head.

"I don't care!" I yelled and sobbed at the same time.

"Sweetie you know I still care but I finally got a WWE contract and I don't think you'll be able to deal with me being away from you plus I need a girl who will be on the road with me."

"What?! So you think I'm going to cheat on you? Did you not think that maybe I would love to travel with you? You don't think I love you?!" I said unable to believe it. My make-up was smeared at this point and the tears came to no end. He hated it when I cried and it was killing him now.

"But you're still and school. Plus you're a very beautiful woman and guys are going to…" I cut him off.

"I can't believe you think I would cheat on you! Adam I thought you trusted me!"

"I do but…" I cut him off again.

"Forget it! Save your breath! I'm leaving!" I got up not caring that it was him who drove me here. I could always catch a cab.

I got home with the tears still streaming down my face. I hope Tiffany and Anna weren't up waiting for my "good news". I walked into the house to be bombarded with questions.

"Did he ask you?" Tiff asked.

"Let me see the ring! Anna demanded.

"How big is the rock?"

"How did he ask you?"

"Did you cry?"

"Did you have to think?"

"Did people stare?"

The questions just came on coming. Finally they stopped with hope in their eyes waiting for my answer. I took in a shaky breath.

"He dumped me!" I said entering full hysterics again. "I'm not getting my happily ever after!" with that I ran into my room promising myself to never come back out.

**Sorry if it came out a little short. I hope you liked it so please review! Also feel free to tell me if I should continue or not. Thanks!**


	2. What He Wants

**I know I haven't updated this in a long time but I've been busy with stuff and my Best Friend's Baby…which is almost done! WWE owns all WWE related things. The story line belongs to Legally Blonde. I own Isabella, Tiffany, and Anna. Enjoy!**

After the day he dumped me I didn't ever want to leave my room. Tiffany and Anna would beg me to come out everyday but I refused. If I left my room…things became real. I hoped that one day I would just wake up and find out that this is all just a dream.

_Knock Knock_

"Go away!" I yelled.

"Bella, you have to come out!" Tiff yelled.

"No!"

"Come on Sweetie…its been two weeks!" Anna yelled.

"That's it?!" I yelled. It felt like an eternity since I have last seen Adam.

"Yes, now you need to come out! There are plenty of hot guys around campus! They all would kill to be with you now that Adam's gone!" Tiffany said.

"I don't care! All I want is Adam!" I said.

"OMG!!! Bells! Adam just walked by! If you run you can stop him!" Anna yelled.

You would have thought that the house was on fire. I ran and bolted outside looking for him…only to find out that he was no where in sight.

"Guys! He's not out here! Why did you tell me that he was?"

"To get you out of your room." Anna replied simply.

"You guys suck." I said making my way back to my room.

"No way, you are not going back in there." Tiffany said as she and Anna blocked the door to my room, of the house we shared.

"Why not?" I asked.

"You've been in there way to long! Now shower and we'll get you clothes." Anna said.

I stepped in the shower and let the hot water hit my body. It felt good…very relaxing. I was able to get my mind off of Adam and just enjoy myself for a few minutes. I stepped out of the shower and my friends threw my clothes in. I got dressed and went out to find Anna and Tiffany sitting on the couch with their bags near by. They looked like they were ready to leave.

"Going somewhere?" I asked.

"Yes…we as in all three of us are going shopping! Let's go!" Tiffany said. They each grabbed me by the arms and dragged me outside. We got into the car and Anna sped off to the mall.

We spent hours shopping till no end. The girls insisted that I needed a whole new wardrobe to attract the hot new transfer that just started here last week. I really didn't want to buy clothes for that reason but to shut them up I did anyway. Tiffany needed some music CD so we stopped in F.Y.E. As I was waiting for her to find it I looked through the magazines. As I looked at the rack on magazine caught my eye, WWE Magazine. Isn't that where Adam was going? I picked it up and flipped through it until on Article caught my eye. It was a picture of Adam that said "Edge, the new comer who has us on the edge" I scanned threw the article as my eyes began to well up with tears. It was one line that caught my eye.

Q: "So Edge what do you think of the Divas here?"

A: "They're smokin! I love just watching them walk by. I'm going to get my hands on one of them real soon."

I couldn't read anymore. I flipped the page and saw another article. The Sexiest Women on Television tell us why they're the best. I looked at the women. I realized that these were the women that Adam was talking about. He wants one of them! I went running to find Tiff and Anna. They just found the CD when I came.

"GUYS!" I yelled.

"What?" they asked.

"Look!" I showed them Adam's article, the quote and the Divas.

"So, what are you trying to say Bella?" Anna asked.

"I need to be one of them to get Adam back!" I said happily.

"You want to wrestle?" Tiff said surprised.

"If it gets Adam back, then yes." I said.

"You're crazy Bells" Tiffany said.

"Not crazy just in love." I replied. They rolled their eyes at me after that one.

"Well how are you going to do that?" Anna asked thinking she stopped me. I rapidly flipped threw the magazine. I eventually came across a page that said "FCW where men and women become Superstars and Divas"

"I'm going to FCW!" I said. They just nodded and walked away to go pay. I got online after them to pay for the magazine. I was going to make it to FCW and the WWE if it was the last thing I did.

**Sorry that took soo long! Review please! Thank you! Next Chapter…Isabella begins to prepare for FCW.**


	3. New Friends

**Spring Break is here and…..it's raining. So I'm stuck inside all day but I'm happy! I got my learners permit yesterday so I'm still in a really good mood! So I'll update! WWE owns pretty much everything, the makers of Legally Blonde own the story and I own everything and everyone that you don't find familiar. Isabella is now in Florida and has already said goodbye to her friends. I wanted to move this story along a little bit. Enjoy!**

I stepped into FCW looking like a Diva. Short skirt, tight top, and my hair and make up were perfect. A big muscular man approached me.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes you can. I'm here to become a Diva for the WWE." I said. He chuckled.

"Can you wrestle?" he asked looking me up and down.

"No but I can learn." I smiled. All of a sudden we heard some arguing. We both looked off into the distance to see a 6ft man arguing with a tiny red head.

"But, sir! I'm tired of doing the interviews! I want to wrestle! It's the reason that I'm here!" she fought back.

"Maria!! You are the only backstage interviewer that I have left! You can't wrestle unless I can find someone else!" the man yelled back at the girl I know knew as Maria.

"But Mr. McMahon! Sir!!" she pleaded.

"NO!" Mr. McMahon yelled and then "strutted" into an office.

"One second Miss." The guy I was talking to walked into the same office that Mr. McMahon did. I walked up to the redheaded woman. Her face was in her hands.

"Um, excuse me…are you ok?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Not really. I'm going no where in this business! I want to be a Diva that wrestles but I can't! If you want to be a female wrestler, I suggest you try TNA, Mr. McMahon won't let you get in the ring." She replied.

"I don't know how to wrestle. I would like to learn, but I don't have time." I replied.

"Well, I'm an interviewer. I interview the guys on TV but I really don't want to do that anymore. I want to get in the ring." She said.

"Well, I could do that. Maybe if I took you place you could wrestle!" I said.

"Yeah! That would work! I'll just tell Mr. McMahon about you and maybe he'll let us do that! I didn't catch your name though…" she said.

"Oh, I'm Isabella Sanford, but everyone calls me Bella. You are?"

"I'm Maria Kanellis. Come on, we are going to tell him!" Maria grabbed my hand and knocked on the door. Mr. McMahon opened the door looking a bit calmer than before.

"Now what Maria?" he asked as he sighed.

"This girl will take my place as the backstage interviewer and then I can get in the ring." She said.

He sighed again. "Sure, why not. Come in Miss….?" He looked at me.

"Sanford. Isabella Sanford." I said.

"Ah, yes…Miss. Sanford. This way. We'll get you a contract to sign and Miss. Kanellis will fill you in on traveling and shows since it looks like she is your little buddy." He said putting a stack of papers in front of me. I looked through the pages and signed by all of the X's. Who knew that getting Adam back would be this easy?

"Thank you and welcome to the WWE Miss. Sanford." He said as he shook my hand. "You two may go now…and I'll see you both at tonight's show." Maria and I walked out and the next thing I knew she was hugging me.

"Thank you! Thank you!! With out you I wouldn't have been able to get in the ring! Plus you got a job with the WWE! I can already tell we are going to be best friends!" she said happily. Boy, I could tell she was a bubbly one. I quickly texted Tiffany and Anna telling them what happened. They were happy but they were going to miss me. I quickly called the school office and changed all of my classes to ones I could take online. I started walking to my car when Maria stopped me.

"Hey, do you think you could drive me to my hotel? My boyfriend dropped me off and he is still at the gym." She asked.

"Sure, which hotel are you staying at?" I asked.

"The Marriot." She responded.

"Me too!" I said. We got in my car and started talking.

"I can show you all around the backstage area tonight. We just have to check out of the hotel and then go to the airport to get you a ticket to tonight's show." She said.

"Where is the show?" I asked.

"New York. I'm pretty sure my boyfriend could get you a ticket. I won't like how he'll get it, but he'll get one." She said.

"Your boyfriend travels with you? That's sweet." I said kind of forcing it out. She lets her boyfriend come with her, but Adam won't let me?

"Oh, no. He's a wrestler. We met when I first came here. He doesn't seem nice, but he is really sweet. I don't listen to what the tabloids say about him." She said looking out the window.

"Who is he?" I had read a WWE magazine on the airplane to make it look like I knew a thing or two.

"Randy Orton." She smiled. Ah, I knew him. The magazine said he was a jerk.

"Oh, your right, he doesn't look nice." I said.

"That's just his character. You'll get one too. The creative department made me an airhead but I'm not." She said. We pulled up to the hotel and Randy was waiting in the lobby for her. She went up and gave him a kiss and motioned me to come over.

"This is Randy. Randy this is Isabella. She's the new backstage interviewer." She said. Randy held out his hand to me.

"Hi, Isabella." He said.

"Hi, you can call me Bella." I said shaking his hand. He smiled at me then turned to Maria with a serious look on his face.

"John can't make the show anymore." He said.

"Why not?" she asked.

"His fiancée got into a car accident this afternoon. Vince isn't happy with him pulling a no show, but John feels like it's his fault. They were fighting and she got in the car and left. As soon as we got to the gym he got the call." He said.

Maria let out a gasp. "Oh, poor John. Will she be ok?"

"She's breathing and she's awake. No memory loss. John said as soon as he walked in she told him that she was still mad at him. Even yelled at him a little more. He laughed it off and now they're ok. We have to bring his ticket to the airport so Vince isn't charged."

"No need." Maria said. "Bella needs a ticket. She can just use John's."

"Wow. That worked out. We need to get our stuff though. We have to be at the airport now." Randy said.

We all went to our rooms and packed up our stuff. I couldn't help but think of John and his fiancée. John is a big star and he's staying with the one he loves in her time of need. Plus they were fighting to begin with. I don't understand why Adam couldn't bend the rules for me. We could have been planning our wedding just like John and his fiancée. He's going to get a big shock when he sees me tonight.

**So Isabella is off to her first show! She already has two friends. Maria and Randy will be there for her like Tiffany and Anna were. Both people though don't know her intentions for being in the WWE, they'll find out soon enough though. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
